


You Weren't Answering Your Phones

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bubble Bath, Day 26, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Sleepy Cuddles, Switch Miya Atsumu, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, after sex cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Sakusa invites Hinata and Atsumu over.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	You Weren't Answering Your Phones

**Author's Note:**

> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“Eh? Omi-Omi? What are you doing here?” Atsumu looks up from where he is helping Hinata stretch after their workout. “You never come over.”

“Hello, Omi-san!” Hinata chirps, smiling up at him.

Sakusa clears his throat. “You weren’t answering your phones. I was trying to see if you two wanted to come over tonight.”

They gasp and stare up at him with wide eyes. “Really?”

He avoids their eyes. “Y-yeah. I wanted to try something with you guys.”

“Of course we do, Omi-san!” Hinata jumps to his feet once Atsumu lets him up. “We have the next couple of days off! Coach said so!”

“Good. Shower before you come over. Eat dinner and make sure to brush your teeth. Seven o’clock?”

“Okay, Omi-Omi! We’ll be there!”

“Yeah! My mom and sister are visiting my dad in America, so I’ve been staying with Atsu.”

“See you.” Sakusa turns around and leaves. 

Atsumu and Hinata look at each other with wide eyes. 

“Omi-Omi has never come here to ask me to come over. He usually just waits for me to see his texts.” Atsumu grabs a towel and dries his forehead off.

“I wonder what he wants to try,” Hinata murmurs, taking a drink from his water. 

“I’m surprised that he wants to try something. He’s never wanted to do that before,” he muses, tossing the towel to the side. “I can’t wait!”

“Me either! What do you want for dinner?”

“I’ll make some ramen. It’s quick, so we’ll be able to eat before we shower. We’ll want to be extra clean for him. That way he won’t regret asking us to come over.” Atsumu starts gathering their stuff together to head inside his house.

“Yay! I love your ramen!” Hinata skips after him, making sure to line his shoes up neatly at the door. “I feel super energized! I love working out with you!”

“Thanks, Sho. I like working out with you too.” Setting their bags down, Atsumu heads straight to the kitchen. “Are you ready for the qualifiers coming up? Coach seems super positive about them.”

“I’m a little nervous, not gonna lie. But I think we have a good shot. Besides, if we pass the qualifiers, we go to the Olympics!” He jumps up and down in place, watching as Atsumu begins preparing the ramen. “Kageyama and I are super looking forward to it! We’ve never been on that big of a stage before!”

He chuckles. “Me either. It will definitely be an experience.”

Grabbing some bowls and chopsticks from the cabinet, Hinata sits at the island. “I can’t wait to see what Omi-san wants to try.”

“Well, we’ll know soon.”

**********

After eating, showering, and brushing their teeth, Atsumu and Hinata make their way over to Sakusa’s house. Knocking on the door, they wait nervously for Sakusa to open the door.

“Come in,” he says, opening the door.

Stepping inside, they remove their shoes and coats before using hand sanitizer.

“What are we doing, Omi-san?” Hinata asks.

“There’s something I want to try, but I need Tsumu to be in on it. So, wait in the living room. Tsumu, come with me.” He and Atsumu head into Sakusa’s bedroom.

“What’s up, Omi-Omi?”

“I want to try temperature play,” he says. “I want to tease Shouyou with ice and then heat him up with our mouths.”

Atsumu’s mouth runs dry. “ _ Oh _ ,” he breathes. “I think he’ll like that.”

“That’s what I’m counting on. Now, go get him and bring him in here. While you get him prepared, I’ll grab the ice.” 

“Okay.”

Making their way back out, Sakusa heads to the kitchen while Atsumu grabs Hinata’s hands and pulls him into the bedroom.

“What’s going on, Tsum Tsum?” He asks as he’s laid on the bed.

“I think you’re really going to enjoy this,” he murmurs before leaning down and connecting their lips in a soft kiss. “I know I am.”

Groaning slightly, Hinata wraps his arms around Atsumu’s neck to bring him closer. “Kiss me like you mean it,” he whispers, breath ghosting over Atsumu’s lips.

Smashing their lips together, Atsumu’s hands roam Hinata’s body. Barely breaking the kiss, he pulls Hinata up and yanks their shirts off. Now straddling Atsumu’s lap, he rolls his hips. Hinata’s hands go up into Atsumu’s hair, feeling over the undercut and tangling in the longer strands on top. Atsumu’s hands slip into Hinata’s pants, cupping his bare ass as neither of them is wearing underwear.

“Mine!” He growls, breaking the kiss to breathe. Atsumu pins him to the bed and yanks his pants and socks off. 

Hinata’s toes hook onto the waistband of Atsumu’s sweats and push them down. They join the rest of their clothes on the floor. Just as Atsumu reaches for the lube, Sakusa walks in.

“No!” He commands, making them both freeze and look over. “I will do that.”

“What’s that?” Hinata asks, looking at the bowl Sakusa is carrying.

“This is what we’re going to try. First, I want to get you prepared.” He sets the bowl down on the dresser far enough away that Hinata can’t see the contents. He grabs the lube and walks over, motioning for Atsumu to move. “Tsumu, distract him for me,” he murmurs, squirting some onto his fingers. He makes a face because it grosses him out, but tries not to dwell on it. He usually is able to move past it, plus he knows that they’ll be showering after anyways.

Atsumu leans down and connects their lips again, kissing Hinata slow and sensually. Sakusa nudges Hinata’s legs apart and gently pushes one finger in. he wiggles it around for a moment before sliding in another. He searches for his prostate, wanting to make him cum at least once before they start. Hinata moans loudly and spasms when Sakusa’s fingers brush against an extremely sensitive spot.

“Found it,” he says, smirking. He rubs it over and over again, watching Hinata writhe on the bed with his moans being swallowed by Atsumu. Suddenly, his entire body stiffens and he cums. 

Atsumu breaks the kiss to swipe up some of his cum. “Beautiful,” he murmurs.

Hinata moans weakly, his body twitching in overstimulation. “No!” He cries, trying to squirm away from Sakusa. “No more! Too much!”

Looking up from where he is working in a third finger, he grins. “Oh, we’re not anywhere close to being done, Baby.”

He moans again. “W-wait! What?”

“You honestly thought we’d be done after this?” He asks with a haughty grin, intentionally brushing his prostate. “I’m nowhere near done with you. I want to absolutely wreck you.” Both Atsumu and Hinata groan this time. “Tsumu, go grab the bowl.” Grabbing the bowl, Atsumu hands it to Sakusa. “Good boy. Now, go sit beside Shouyou.”

Hinata cranes his neck to try and see what’s in the bowl. “What are you gonna do to me?” He whimpers.

“If you find you don’t like it, you know what to do. Remember our word?”

“Germs.”

“Good boy. Now, close your eyes,” he instructs. Waiting till Hinata’s eyes are closed, Sakusa grabs an ice cube. He leans down and rubs it around Hinata’s left nipple, smirking as a sharp cry leaves his boyfriend’s lips. The nipple becomes nice and erect, bright red and aching. He continues this until the ice cube has completely melted. Nodding to Atsumu, he reaches for another one.

Atsumu leans down and engulfs Hinata’s left nipple with his mouth, causing him to cry out again at the sharp contrast. Sakusa works on his right nipple, letting the ice cube melt before leaning down and taking it into his mouth. Hinata moans and whines, writhing on the bed under their tongues. Both of them pull away at the same time and Sakusa grabs another ice cube. He trails it around Hinata’s abdomen, letting Atsumu follow with his tongue. Hinata is now painfully hard again.

“So close!” He moans, a shiver wracks his body. “Please!”

Leaning back, Sakusa grins. “Oh, I’m not quite done yet.” He pushes the ice cube into Hinata, amusement coloring his face as he screams and arches his back. With his cold hand, he touches Hinata’s dripping length to calm it down slightly. Then, he grabs a few more ice cubes and pushes them into Hinata.

Atsumu curses, tugging at his own length. “Shit, that’s hot!” He murmurs, watching as the pleasure contorts Hinata’s face.

Sakusa looks at him. “I can do it to you too if you want.” He starts lubing up his cock, mentally preparing himself for the cold his dick is about to dive into.

Atsumu actually whimpers, folding over himself slightly. “Oh my gods, yes!”

“Then don’t cum. Prepare yourself.” He tosses him the lube before sliding his finger back into Hinata.  _ Yup, ice cold _ . “Are you ready, Shouyou? You remember our word.”

“Germs!” He chokes out. “Please! I’m so ready! I wanna cum!” 

With a grunt, Sakusa thrusts into Hinata. He grits his teeth at the cold, but he knows his erection won’t go away. Hinata is steadily getting warmer and warmer. Hinata’s back arches as soon as Sakusa’s hot length enters him. His world explodes behind his eyelids and he struggles to compose himself. Gripping the sheets, his eyes fly wide open and a scream leaves his lips.

“Gonna cum!” He cries.

“Go ahead!” Sakusa grunts, gripping Hinata’s hips tightly. “I’m going to cum too!”

With another scream, Hinata cums again. Sakusa doesn’t last long with Hinata’s walls clamping down on him and milking him dry. His hot cum floods Hinata, further stimulating him. Pulling out, he watches as Hinata slumps against the bed with a whine.

Looking at the cum dripping out of Hinata, Sakusa licks his lips and turns to Atsumu. “You have about fifteen minutes to prepare yourself. I’m going to go clean us up and by that time, I want you ready.”

“O-okay.”

“And don’t worry about the ice. I have a whole bowl just for you.” Scooping Hinata up into his arms, Sakusa heads into the bathroom. He runs a hot bath, sinking into it with Hinata. He gently cleans him and then himself before drying him off and putting Hinata in one of his old jerseys. It absolutely swallows him. “I’m going to put you on the couch for now, okay, Shouyou? When Tsumu and I are done, we’ll change the sheets and clean up and then we can all snuggle in the bed. You two are going to stay over tonight.”

“Okay,” he says, yawning a bit. “Can I watch TV?”

“Of course you, Shouyou,” he replies, pressing a kiss to Hinata’s forehead as he places him down. “We’ll be out soon.”

As Sakusa disappears into the bedroom, Hinata turns on the television and pulls a blanket on top of himself. Yawning, he sighs happily.  _ I’ll close my eyes for just a little bit. It won’t hurt. _

He’s started awake by Atsumu’s scream. “Omi!” He cries. Then it goes silent. Moments later, Hinata hears the water running in the bathroom, so he gets up and heads into the bedroom. He finds the sheets in a pile on the floor and quickly scoops them up to take them to the washing machine. He doesn’t start it because Sakusa will want to do the laundry the next morning. Then, he heads back into the bedroom and puts fresh sheets on the bed. He gets in the middle and snuggles in, already ready to fall asleep again.

When Sakusa and Atsumu walk out of the bathroom, they’re greeted by the sight of Hinata sound asleep in the middle of a freshly made bed.

“That is such a beautiful sight,” Sakusa sighs happily, walking over to the right side and sliding in. He spoons Hinata. “Come on. I’ll make pancakes tomorrow morning.”

“Okay.” Snuggling up to Hinata, Atsumu yawns. “Thank you, Omi-Omi. Tonight was fun.”

“Of course. Thank you for being willing to try it with me.”

“Omi-Omi, you’ll find that we will always want to try things with you. We love you so much.”

He flips off the light. “Love you both too.”

“Love Omi-san. Love Tsum-Tsum,” Hinata murmurs sleepily, pressing sleepy kisses on their noses before falling asleep again.


End file.
